Happy Purree: Crossover Style
by Detective88
Summary: Fed up with country life, Bloom wants to see Paris and runs away to see it, but she gets conned by the evil Ratigan and only her boyfriend Sky and his friend Kit Cloudkicker must save her and get her home.
1. The Cast

Here I am again with a parody of a movie that I started to love. It's called "Gay Purr-ee" or "Happy Purr-ee" as I call it. I never done this parody before, but I recently have seen this and I loved it and I want to start a new trend on this. I don't own _Winx Club, The Great Mouse Detective, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_, etc.

Summary: Fed up with country life, Bloom wants to see Paris and runs away to see it, but she gets conned by the evil Ratigan and only her boyfriend Sky and his friend Kit Cloudkicker must save her and get her home.

* * *

**Happy Purr-ee: Crossover Style**

**The Cast**

Mewsette...Bloom(Winx Club)

Jaune-Tom...Sky(Winx Club)

Robespierre...Kit Cloudkicker(Tailspin)

Extras with Bloom...Stella, Roxy, Musa, Techna, Layla and Flora(Winx Club)(each of Ratigan's minions capture them one by one and they don't show up again until later)

Meowrice...Ratigan(The Great Mouse Detective)

Extra with Ratigan...Fidget(The Great Mouse Detective)

Mdme. Ruben-Chatte...Duchess(Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)

The Shadow Cats...Ratigan's Thugs(The Great Mouse Detective)

The Dog...Tick-Tock the Crocodile(Peter Pan)

Jeanette...Black Canary(Batman: The Brave and the Bold)

Marie(Mewsette's owner)...Belle(Beauty and the Beast)

* * *

There it is. If any of you have seen the movie, can you help me on how Bloom uses her powers later on. Read and Reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: Bloom and Sky

Here is the first chapter in which we meet the main characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bloom and Sky**

**Detective88 Stories presents...**

"**Happy Purr-ee: Crossover Style"**

**Starring**

**Liza Jaqculine as Bloom**

**Dan Green as Sky**

**Lilana Mumy as Roxy**

**Lisa Ortiz as Musa**

**Caren Manuel as Stella**

**Rebecca Sohler as Techna**

**Vashti Mompoint as Layla**

**Vincent Price(may he rest in peace) as Ratigan**

**Candy Candido(may he also rest in peace) as Fidget**

**Grey Delisle as Duchess and Black Canary**

**Wayne Allwine and Tony Alamseo as Ratigan's Thugs**

**and **

**Paige O' Hara as Belle**

* * *

We see the city of Paris as a narrator narrates the story as we dissolve into the countryside. A butterfly flew by and landed on something behind a branch.

"_Ah, my friends. This is Paris. Happy, beautiful, wonderful, magnificent Paris. Paris. The tender mothe of romance, of love, of amor. Oh, but not all the love stories begin in Paris. Oh, no, no, no. there is one for example, a quite unusual one that took place in the hot, sun-drenched reigon of France, in provence known as Provance. The time was around the turn of the century. You call it "The Happy 90s", no? But that's beside the point. This is the story of a little female citizen of Toon France, who was beautiful and as innocent as her name. And her name was Bloom. No last name. Just Bloom."_

Then a girl popped out from behind the branch and smiled at the audience after she saw the butterfly on her head. She was a beautiful 16 year old girl with long orange/red hair, blue eyes and she wore a mini short sleeve blue shirt with yellow for the sleeves, blue pants and sandals; her name was Bloom.

Bloom looked at her reflection in the pond and smiled until she heard someone sing. She turned around and smiled, bobbing her head to the music.

Voice: _**Bloom, Bloom**_

_**My heart for you is one big throb**_

_**Bloom, Bloom**_

_**My love for you is fau-mi-da**_

_**Your smile starts the day **_

_**With a bright and happy bonjour**_

Coming out from behind the stalks of grass was a handsome 17 year old boy with blonde hair, a green shirt with teal sleeves, blue pants with green markings and sneakers; he's Sky, Bloom's boyfriend.

Right behind him was a humanoid brown bear cub wearing a green sweater and a red baseball cap; he's Kit Cloudkicker, Sky's best friend.

Sky: _**Your laugh is alle**_

_**And your voice is vi amor**_

_**Buds bloom and breezes blow**_

_**Love sings wherever you go**_

_**Bloom, Bloom**_

_**You will say "Enchante"**_

_**Once you met my poupee**_

_**Bloom**_

Kit wasn't paying attention where he was going and bumped into Sky's leg, cauing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey!" he glared.

"Hello, Sky." Bloom greeted.

Sky blushed. "Hello, Bloom."

"That was a very nice song you were singing, Sky." Bloom said. "Please sing more for me."

"Oh, Bloom. You know I can't sing it when you're looking at me." Sky smiled. Sky and Bloom had known each other for years and have been going out for a long time. Their love was so strong that nothing can tear it apart.

Kit could only tsk. "Amor, amour, a-mush." He grumbled.

Kit then saw a butterfly flying around until it landed on his nose. He noticed it and tried to reach it, but he fell and found a little girl troll coming out from behind the rock. The troll known as Ruby Trollman screamed and ran off. Kit smirked, knowing that it was time for troll-hunting which of course is one of his favorite things to do.

"Sky! Sky!" Kit called coming back.

Meanwhile, Sky and Bloom were hugging each other happily. "Oh, Sky, you're wonderful." Bloom said as she closed her eyes.

Kit ran to Sky and grabbed the leg of his pants. "Sky! Sky!" Kit called, tugging onto Sky's pants leg.

Sky paid no attention, for he was busy hugging Bloom, until he saw Kit tugging his pants leg. "Huh?"

"Sky! A truck! A truck!" Kit said as he let go of Sky's pants leg and pointed to where Ruby had gone, "I mean a troll! It's as big as a truck! I mean, it's a whopper!"

"A troll?" Sky said with sparkles in his eyes. If there's one thing Sky could do besides being with Bloom, it was catching Trolls. In fact, he was a champion. "Where? Where?" he asked.

"Over there, by the barn!" Kit said. He ran off with Sky following him. "Come on, let's go!"

Bloom opened her eyes, realizing she was hugging in midair. She gasped and suddenly she fell down like a piece of wood onto the ground. She got up and saw Sky and Kit running off to hunt that troll.

"Sky, you're a...clumsy clod!" Bloom glared as she got up and dusted herself. She then walked off with a huff.

Sky and Kit reached the barn and looked far away to see Ruby coming out of the hole. She noticed Sky and ran off..

Sky's hair then became a missile while his eye became the target. Ruby tried to run, but she knew she was trapped and knowing she didn't have any other choice, she took a blindfold and blindfolded herself before posing like she was going to be executed by firing squad.

Sky cracked his knuckles and toes from his sneakers and then pointed like an arrow, grabbing out his sword. The sword sparkled and cracked before Sky went off like a cheetah at Ruby. After a few blows, Sky caught his prize in his hands with an unconcious Ruby.

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Kit applauded.

He then saw a little earthworm and pointed his body like an arrow. His tail sparked up and he went off like a cheetah, but it was a little bump and he fell, missing his target. Kit then saw Sky carry Ruby and walk past him and onto the bridge.

"Hey, Sky, what are we gonna do with our troll?" asked Kit.

"Oh, we'll wrap it up as a gift and give it to Bloom." Sky replied with a smile. Though he did love troll-hunting, he loved Bloom even more.

"Bloom, Bloom! It's all I ever hear around here." Kit groaned as he followed Sky to Bloom's home so Sky could give Bloom her present.

Chorus:_** Bloom, Bloom**_

_**Hear them say "Enchante"**_

_**And "hoorah" and "hooray"**_

_**Une Mois Fois Touche**_

_**Ooh-la-la**_

_**Ole**_

_**So we say en francais**_

_**Vive L'amour**_

_**Vive La Gaie**_

_**Bloom!**_

* * *

End of Chapter 1

I thought I'd never get this started. The next chapter is where we meet Bloom's friends, owner and her sister and where she decides to leave her farm life after eavesdropping on the conversation.


	3. Chapter 2: Take My Hand, Paree

Here is the chapter is where Bloom decides to head to Paris with her friends.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Take My Hand, Paree**

At the house, Bloom is on the windowsill talking with her friends. The first was a 16 year old girl with long blonde hair, a green no sleeve shirt, an orange mini-skirt, a purple headband and sandals; she's Stella, one of Bloom's best friends.

The second was a 16 year old girl with tan skin, light brown hair, a puffy short sleeve green shirt,a purple mini-skirt and sandals; she's Flora, another one of Bloom's best friends.

The third is a Asian 16 year old girl with blue hair in pigtails, a red no sleeve shirt, blue pants and sandals; she's Musa, another one of Bloom's best friends.

The fourth is a 16 year old girl with short purple hair,a purple/green no sleeve shirt, but with shoulder straps, blue pants and shoes; she's Techna, one of Bloom's best friends.

The fifth is an African American 16 year old girl with long wavy dark brown hair, a no sleeve tan shirt with a tan armband on her arm, a green pants with one half looking like it was shorts and sandals; she's Layla, another one of Bloom's best friends.

The final one was a girl about 14 years old with long magenta hair with two strands having yellow on the tips, a green/pink shirt, blue pants and pink pants; she's Roxy, the rookie and a new friend to Bloom. Together they were the Winx Club.

"So, how was Sky?" asked Stella.

"He and I are fine. It's just-" Bloom sighed.

"Oh yeah, troll hunting with Kit again." said Roxy.

"Yeah. I just wish that I can get away from this place and maybe invite Sky to join me. No troll hunting, no worries." Bloom said.

"Yes, but Bloom, you must always remember this. The grass isn't greener on the other side." said Layla. "A lot of people suffered that fate."

"Seems to me that your owner, Belle is having a talk with her sister, Black Canary." Musa said.

Bloom and her friends then overheard two people talking. They lived in a world of giants and the first one was a woman with black leotard and jacket and boots and she had blonde hair; she's Black Canary.

She was talking to a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, a blue dress with a white apron and black shoes; she's Belle.

"But my dear sister, how could you continue to bury yourself on this-this farm? You have a husband who's a prince, a few servants galore." Black Canary said.

"This is my home away from home. And I also requested my husband and servants to be here because I like it here, Canary. I choose to live here." said Belle tenderly. "And tell me about this friend of yours in Paris. Is he nice?"

"She's talking about Paris!" Stella squealed.

"What is Paris?" Bloom asked.

Techna looked up in her computer, "Paris, or Paree as they call it in France, is one of the most famous cities ever."

Canary smiled, "Oh, yes, what manners, so polished. Not at all like the plebian peasants you would meet out here."

"Hey!" Musa glared at Canary.

"The peasants. They are good and honest and very happy." said Belle.

"Happy? On this pile of dust?" asked Canary as she swept some dust away from the table making Roxy sneeze a bit. "How can you allow yourself to go to seed like a fat duck." the Winx girls and Belle glared at Canary.

"Ducks don't go to seed, Canary." Belle said.

"Well like a vegetable then. That's what you are, Belle. A cabbage, an artichoke!"

"True, Canary and vegetables are happy on farms." Belle said.

"She sure knows how to tell her." Layla said as Bloom and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"But darling, think of Paris. Lovely, happy Paris. Haven't you forgotten the sidewalk cafes and how we sipped champagne." Canary said.

"Champagne? That's what they call soda in Paris. How nice." said Bloom.

"Actually, Bloom, champagne is an al-" before Techna could say what champange really is, Canary interrupted.

"The button champignons sauted in butter." Canary continued.

"Champignons. I know what those are. Mushrooms and delicious too." said Bloom with a smile.

"And oh, the Champ-Elysses."

"Champ-Elysses? I wonder what those taste like?" Bloom asked her friends. Techna looked it up, but before she could explain it, Canary noticed Bloom and petted her.

"Oh, what a lovely gentlewoman." said Canary as Bloom curtsied. "Too bad her and her friends' beauty is wasted here. Now in Paris, this one, the red head would be pampered and perfumed and having a sturdy coiffine." She then showed Bloom a ring on her finger making Bloom smile wide with wide amazed eyes. "We will go everywhere together in style, wouldn't we, cherie? The Rivoli, Maxim's, The Place Pigelle. Boating on the Seine. With the music of Paris surrounding and caressing us. Oh, how nice, so sweet and sparkling. So clear, which each star becomes glittering point of a blue diamond."

Bloom stared at the ring and singing as she imagined herself as a rich girl with a beautiful dress, jewels on her and going down the Seine with her friends joining her. She touched the river which sparkles.

Bloom: _**Take my hand Paree**_

_**Share your dreams with me**_

_**Take my heart to Mad Montmartre**_

_**Or buy me the Rivoli**_

_**Make me the belle of place Pigalle**_

_**Siren along the Seine**_

_**Make me the ultra ultra doll**_

_**Modigliani can claim as his mannequin**_

She now imagines Sky floating on a hot air balloon, staring at her from the Eiffel Tower. The tower then transformed into a flower and her buds closed on it. She now imagined herself at the cafes having the champagne and champignions before we see more of her vision of Paris.

_**Pour your wine, Paree**_

_**Down it with C'est la vie**_

Let me hear lovers sighing

_**Quelle Mam'zelle**_

_**Ah, que belle**_

_**Show me the way to all my dreams**_

_**Through the Claret at Gaie Maxim's**_

_**Set my heart free**_

_**Let me be grand**_

_**And be seen hand-in-hand with Paree**_

Now we see Bloom and her friends enjoying the high life in Paris before everything becomes reality again with Bloom imagining it with her eyes closed.

_**Pour your wine, Paree**_

_**Down it with C'est la vie**_

Let me hear lovers sighing

_**Quelle Mam'zelle**_

_**Ah, que belle**_

_**Show me the way to all my dreams**_

_**Through the Claret at Gaie Maxim's**_

_**Set my heart free**_

_**Let me be grand**_

_**And be seen hand-in-hand with Paree**_

"I guess she must've heard a lot from Canary and Belle's conversation." Roxy whispered to Flora.

"You tell me." said Flora.

There was a moment of silence until someone said, "Bloom!" making Bloom open her eyes and she and her friends turned to see Sky and Kit who are down below.

"Hey, Bloom! Bloom! What's the matter? You deaf or something?" Kit asked.

"No. I am not deaf or something." Bloom said, glaring at him.

"Come on, read her the poem." whispered Sky to Kit, nudging him.

"Okay. Don't be pusy.(clears throat). A poem dedicated to Bloom. _"To Bloom, the prettiest girl in all of Toon France."_" Kit then groaned in disgust. It's not that he didn't like Bloom, he was a kid and he didn't get romance as much as Sky, Bloom and Bloom's friends do. Sky cleared his throat telling him to read her the poem. "Okay, okay. It's your poem." He then read as he took out roses and violets. " _"Roses are red, violets are blue, here is a troll from me to you. Signed Sky."_"

Sky smiled and he presented Ruby the troll he caught earlier with a bow. Ruby prayed hoping that Bloom wouldn't take her and kill her.

"Sky, you take that horrid, vulgar thing away this minute!" Bloom scolded. "I've never been so insulted! How dare you think that I will kill such a course plebeian thing." Ruby smiled at that, knowing that Bloom won't kill her.

"But I thought maidens like you like hunting trolls?" Sky said, confused.

"One thing, I am not a maiden, you know." Bloom said.

"You're not a maiden?" Sky asked.

"Not a maiden?" asked Kit in confusion.

"Uh-oh." Roxy, Flora, Musa, Layla and Techna said.

"No. I am a...gentlewoman." Bloom said.

"A gentlewoman?" asked Sky.

"You're a gentle-what?" Kit said, confused.

"I think what she means a higher girl." said Sky.

"And all gentlewomen and aristocrats really like champagne and champignions and Champ-Eylleses." Bloom said before she began to tear up. "And all I can do on this farm is hunt and kill ugly trolls and eat peasant food and milk. I feel like a cabbage that's gone to seed like a fat duck."

"I think she heard too much of Canary's conversation." Techna said.

"Aww, come on, Bloom." Sky said. "You're not as fat as a duck."

Bloom ignored his statement. "Oh, go away, you p-plebeian peasant! I never want to see you again!" and with that, she cried into her hands. "I wish I were dead."

"Bloom!" Techna scolded. "How could you?"

"Sky, she didn't mean it!" Flora tried to tell him, but Sky, heartbroken walked away.

Kit mocked Bloom, "Oh, boo-hoo, so do we. Right, Sky? Sky?" he noticed Sky walking away. "Now look what you done, you-you old gentlewoman, you."

"Plebeians." Bloom cried.

"Well if you don't like us plebeians, why don't you go with her. I'm sure she just lives on champagne and champignions and Champs-Ulysses." said Kit in anger and pointing to Canary who is in a carriage driven by Aquaman.

Bloom perked up immediately and stood up, "Why, Kit, that's a wonderful idea. That's exactly what I'll do. I'll go to Paris. No more troll hunting and peasant food for me!" she jumped from the window.

"Wow. Bon voyage, Mademoiselle gentlewoman." Kit waved goodbye to Bloom.

"Bloom, what are you doing?" asked Techna.

"I'm going out." Bloom said.

"Out, out where?" asked Stella.

"Out to Paris." Bloom smiled as she went into the back of the carriage.

"Oh no. You're crazy!" Roxy said.

"I have to, before I live my life on this dump." Bloom said.

"You're cra-" Stella smacked her forehead as she, Roxy, Musa, Techna, Flora, Layla followed to the carriage.

"Bye, Kit! Take good care of Sky!" Bloom said.

"I can't believe on what you said to Sky!" Musa said to Bloom.

Once she and her friends are gone, Kit cheered. "What do you know? She did it! I must have a way with gentlewomen. We're free! Yahoo! Free at last!" He then jumped up and down with joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sky sat on the bench talking to Ruby, still sad at what happened earlier. "Well, you're a troll. Why didn't she like you?"

"I don't know." Ruby said.

"What would you do if you are a girl?" Sky asked.

"I am a girl." Ruby said.

"Oh, you are a girl. Then tell me something from the girl's point of view." said Sky. "What's wrong with me?" Sky caught Ruby by the shirt, to prevent her from escaping.

"Sky! Sky! Where are you, Sky?" Kit said, coming to him, happy that Bloom's gone.

"Here, Kit." said Sky, blue to the bone.

"You can come back now, Sky. Everything's okay." Kit said.

"You-you mean Bloom'll take the troll?" asked Sky.

"No. She left. Took off." Kit said. "Nothing but fun once Bloom's gone."

"What do you mean Bloom's gone?" Sky asked in shock.

"She left with her friends in a carriage." Kit explained.

"Carriage? What carriage?" Sky glared at his friends, accusing him of sending Bloom away. Unknown to him, Ruby managed to escape, not before bumping into a barrel first.

"The carriage that took her to Paris." Kit said.

"Paris? Why did she got to Paris?" demanded Sky.

"All gentlewomen and aristocrats go to Paris." said Kit. He then ran off ready to hunt again, "Come on, Sky, let's go troll-hunting."

"Bloom! Come back!" Sky said as he ran the other way and down the trail where Bloom had left.

Kit noticed and stopped, turning the other way, "Hey, wait for me, Sky!"

Sky then ran off the trail calling Bloom's name.

* * *

Later, Sky was at the train station already and he was talking to a green skined, brown cloaked thief named Morgan who was on the bench.

"For the last time, if your friend arrived in that carriage," Morgan pointed to the carriage that Canary, Bloom and her friends were in before. "She has gone to Paris"

"I know that, but where is Paris? What is Paris?" Sky said.

Morgan's eyes widen, "What is Paris? Are you mad?"

"Is it like a school for gentlewomen?" Sky asked.

"A school for gentlewomen?" asked Morgan confused.

"Well, a village, then?" asked Sky.

Morgan then stopped, smiled and said, "Yes, that's what it is. A little village. A mile or two off the tracks." He yawned and said, "And now if you don't mind I do have work to do." What he meant by work were two things: stealing and sleeping. And sleeping he did.

Sky looked at the tracks behind him and started to run down them saying, "Thanks a lot!" to Morgan before running off. Of course, he didn't read the sign saying "Paris: 975 miles."

Just then Kit ran by calling Sky's name before he turned to Morgan, "Excuse me, have you seen-"

"He went that-a way." said Morgan pointing to the direction Sky went before going back to sleep.

"Oh, thanks." Kit said. He went to the tracks climbed over the railing and hopped over one. He looked and saw that there was a long way to go for a kid his age. Still he was determined to go find Sky and get him home. He hopped over one track and struggled to get to another one. He hopped over one track and struggled to get to another. This continued on, until nightfall.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where Bloom sings another song and she and her friends meet the con artist Ratigan and his sidekick Fidget. Read and Review. Like I said, I've never done a parody of this movie before, but at least I'm giving it a chance.


	4. Chapter 3: Roses Red, Violets Blue

Here is the chapter where Bloom and her friends get conned.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Roses Red, Violets Blue**

The next morning, the rooster crowed and the sun started to shine. We now see Sky sleeping by the sign saying _"Paris: 720 miles."_ Sky had taken about 255 miles of walking and had stopped to rest for the night. A butterfly flew by and landed on his nose, waking him up.

Sky scratched his back and stretched for a bit before doing some push ups. "One-two-three-four" he repeated for a bit a few times. After he did some of the push ups, he was about to go back on track with finding Bloom when he noticed something behind him. He looked and saw that it was Kit coming down the tracks. He stopped by Kit and looked at his friend who is all exhausted.

Kit saw Sky, a little blurry because he was tired. "Good morning, Sky. Nighty-night." he then drifted of to get some z's.

Sky looked at the railroad tracks behind him and saw that he had gone through those tracks all night and he was tired because of it. That was no way for a kid to go. He sighed and picked up his best friend, put him on his back, piggyback style and set off to Paris.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the train, Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Musa, Techna, Flora and Layla popped out of a box. Bloom smiled as the train kept on moving.

"Guys, I can hardly believe it! I'm really on my way to Paris." Bloom said.

Just then music played and Bloom started to sing to it.

Bloom: _**Roses red, Violets Blue**_

_**The rhyme is old, but love is new**_

_**When love is new, the heart is young**_

_**And that is why the spring has sprung**_

_**The spring has sprung**_

_**For hers and his**_

_**And that is why the sap has ris**_

_**The breezes buzz and roses is**_

_**Where roses never was**_

_**All the world it loves a lover**_

_**Cause a lover loves the world**_

She and her friends looked and saw a bird named Tweety swinging in his cage before a girl bird named Aoogah entered and cuddled with him.

_**And that is why roses red, violets blue**_

_**Let me make this clear to you**_

_**When you're in love, it's always true**_

_**The dolgarn roses must be red and violets must be blue**_

Soon the train entered Paris and Bloom and her friends enjoyed seeing the far away view of the city.

"There's the Eiffel Tower!" Techna said.

"And the sidewalk cafes!" Stella said.

"And the Champ-Elysses!" Musa said.

"And Notre Dame!" Roxy said, taking a picture.

The girls squealed, though Bloom's friends were still guilty from back at the farm. "Paris! Here we come!" Bloom said.

_**All the world it loves a lover**_

_**Cause a lover loves the world**_

_**And that is why**_

_**Roses red, Violets blue**_

_**Let me make this clear to you**_

_**When you're in love, it's always true**_

_**The dolgarn roses must be red and violets must be blue**_

_**All this simply means **_

_**Paris I love you!**_

Finally, the train stopped at the train station. "I'm having a feeling that we're gonna be watched though." Layla said.

"Oh, Layla, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." said Bloom.

"Delightful." a voice said, getting Bloom and her friends' attention. They saw the source of the voice and another person with him. The first and the one who spoke was a humanoid rat with grey shaven beard thing, a peach face, a brown nose and he had combed black hair, yellow eyes, a purple/white shirt, a black jacket, pants and cape; he's Ratigan.

The person with him was a humanoid bat with yellow eyes, sharp teeth, a purple shirt, a blue scarf, black pants and cap and he had only one foot because he has a peg leg; he's Fidget.

"Delightful city, isn't it?" Ratigan asked Bloom.

"Oh yes." Bloom said. "Even more beautiful than I dreamed it would be."

"First trip to Paris, ladies?" Fidget asked.

"Uh, yes." Techna said, uncomfortable.

"Visiting relatives?" Ratigan asked.

"No." Roxy said.

"I just thought and decided that I vegetated too long on that dreary farm and that every girl should see Paris and Sky is so dull and I don't know anybody in Paris and it's also wonderful-" Bloom cut herself off and said, "Oh, but you must think I'm terribly bold to talk to a stranger this way."

Ratigan chuckled, "Not at all. I think your enthusiasm is charming and my cohort and I are not offended."

"Oh thank you." Stella said. She turned to Bloom and said, "You are gonna pay for this."

"Stella, I just know I'll be happy here." Bloom sighed.

Ratigan and Fidget went to her, "Of course." Fidget said.

"But unlike any big city, Paris has its pitfalls." said Ratigan.

"Oh, we realize that. After all, I'm not exactly a little girl anymore. I choose my friends very carefully." Bloom said.

"Yeah right." Flora said.

"That's very wise, my dear. Nevertheless, there are still a few unscruptious characters about." Ratigan explained.

"Oh dear." Roxy said.

"You and your sisters need a friend." Ratigan put his arm around Bloom's shoulder. "A sponsor like me."

"Like Boss here." Fidget said.

"That would hardly be proper, would it?" Bloom asked.

"Mademoiselle, you cannot be informed that Fidget and I suggest anything proper." Ratigan said.

"Oh dear, no." Bloom shook her head.

"Please forgive Bloom." Musa said. "It's just that-"

"I just thought that Ratigan's sister, one of the influential ladies in Paris might be persuaded to take you lovely ladies under her wing." Fidget suggested.

"Fidget, I was gonna say that. Now shut up." Ratigan growled at him.

"Okay, okay." Fidget said.

Ratigan then said to Bloom, "She'll teach you all you know, introduce you to society." Bloom gasped with anticipation and a smile on her face, "But of course, if your friends prefer to go by yourselves alone in the city by all means."

"Oh no thanks, we were about to-" Flora said before Bloom cut her off, "Oh no! I would love to meet your sister."

"Then it's settled. Come along, my dear." Ratigan jumped off the train with Fidget, Bloom and her friends following him.

"He'll be mean to Bloom, I just know it." said Roxy.

"You're right, Roxy. There's something about him and his cohort's face I don't trust." Techna noticed the evil smirk on the rat and bat's faces.

"Oh, Sky, where are you. Rescue your lady love, please." said Stella.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sky was still on his way and carrying Kit on his back. He has got to get to Paris to find Bloom. Suddenly, his eyes widen when he heard a noise and turned to see...AN UPCOMING TRAIN AT 3 O'CLOCK! Sky screamed and ran as the train chugged on. Once they reached the tracks, Sky ducked in time as the train went by him. When the smoke cleared, it seemed that Sky had survived and is holding onto the rail, and still holding onto Kit.

Sky sighed in relief, but gasped when Kit was sliding off his back. Sky used his magic powers to turn into his Specialist form and use his cape to catch Kit, but he slid down. Sky then whispered something making him catch Kit with a lasso on the tail. Sky sighed in relief again.

Kit woke up, smacking his lips. He stretched and looked down to see a canyon below. "Sky!" he screamed and went onto Sky's head as Sky climbed up to the track while transforming into his regular form.

"What are we doing here, Sky?" Kit asked, scared. "Let's go home before something happens to us."

"I can't, Kit, I have to find Bloom." Sky said as he continued on his way to Paris.

"You look for Bloom, I'm gonna look for trains." Kit said to him.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is another song, this time sung by Ratigan after he takes Bloom into the shop run by his sister Duchess. And one Winx girl is going to get captured by Ratigan's goons. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Duchess and the Money Cat

Here is the chapter with the song that got me influenced to watch this movie.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Duchess and the Money Cat **

Back in Paris and it is now nighttime, Bloom and her friends followed Ratigan and Fidget to find Ratigan's sister so that Bloom would fit into society...or so she thinks.

"Is it much farther to your sister's shop, sir?" asked Musa.

"No, it is just a little further along the street." Ratigan said before he and Fidget stopped.

"Aha! There it is!" Fidget said, pointing to a building with a pink entrance door. "Salon de Beaute pour Aristocrats. Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickity the First, Last and Only!"

* * *

Inside, a Picasso like imaginary friend with yellow skin, blue/purple eyeshadow, pink blush on her cheek, a beauty mark on her face, lipstick, a short elephant like nose, a green on her finger, long red fingernails, a white turban with a jewel on it and she wore a white silk dress with black spots on it and red high heels was eating chocolate bon-bons; she was named Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickity the First, Last and Only or Duchess for short, Ratigan's sister.

Duchess was minding her own business when she heard the doorbell ring and the door open and close. She then saw Ratigan, Fidget and the Winx Girls go in

"Ratigan, so nice to see you again." Duchess smiled.

"These are the Winx Girls, Duchess." Fidget said as he and Ratigan showed her the girls.

"Yes," Ratigan said. "Techna, Flora, Stella, Roxy, Layla, Musa and Bloom."

"Oh, aren't they pretty? Especially Bloom. Any sisters of Ratigan is a friend of mine." said Duchess.

"Duchess, you are my sister." said Ratigan, elbowing her. "Sister."

Duchess laughed a bit, "Of course. Of course."

"She's an old dear, but a little absent minded." Ratigan said to them.

"No way. Not even recognizing your own brother." Stella said.

Ratigan, Fidget and Duchess chuckled. "Yes." Ratigan said.

"How silly of me. Of course, I am his sister. I've been his sister for years." said Duchess.

"The girls are new to Paris, especially Bloom here." Ratigan said, putting his arm around Bloom again.

"Perv." whispered Roxy, noticing this.

"And I've told her about your wonderful salon where you will make her into the Belle of all Paris." Ratigan explained to her.

"Of course, dear brother." Duchess said.

"Then she is all yours. You know what must be done." Ratigan said as he left.

"Bye, sweethearts." said Fidget.

"Uh, bye to you too." said Stella, uneasy. As Ratigan and Fidget left to the hallway where the door is, Duchess followed them.

"Now look, Ratigan. It's going to take time and money to make a lady out of this...peasant girl." Duchess said, referring to Bloom. "So this time, I want something in advance."

"Don't worry, Duchess." said Fidget, assuring her.

"Yes, sister." Ratigan assured. "Don't rush things. Just remember: time is on the side of the scoundrels."

"And you are the king of scoundrels." Duchess smirked at her brother.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me and my cohort here, we have some business to attend to." said Ratigan. "Come along, Fidget." he said, pulling Fidget who now had hypnotizing eyes at the Winx girls as they were helping Bloom prepare to be taught.

"No! You can't! I wanna stay!" Fidget screamed as Ratigan dragged him and they went out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ratigan and Fidget went to an alley and checked to make sure the coast was clear. Once it was, Ratigan made a "psst" sound that was echoed up the pipe to the rooftop. Upon hearing it, a few mice wearing clothes and a lizard in a chimney sweep outfit named Bill heard it and popped up from chimneys. and went to the pipe to hear their boss talking.

"Alright, now listen carefully..." Ratigan whispered something through the pipes and his goons nodded. He then added, "I want one of you to keep your eyes on that girl at all times. And when any of her friends become suspicious or suspect a thing, capture them and bring them to me. I have a better idea for them. Is that clear?"

"Righto, brother." said one of them, Tony, nodded, popping out of the pipe. He then slunk down to the sewers and then went to the sewer right next to the entrance of the salon. Flora who had just came out and suspecting what's going, looked suspicious.

"What is that rat and bat up to?" she said. Just then before she knew it, Tony grabbed Flora by the hand, making Flora scream as he took her back to the alleyway. He climbed up the rooftop and gave Flora who is now tied up and gagged to the other thugs.

They smirked evilly and went offscreen for a moment. Tony went back to the salon shop sewer to keep a close eye on Bloom.

* * *

Back with Ratigan, he said to Fidget and the audience, "As they say, "Evil is the root of all money." Money trees that is." He and Fidget climbed up the pipe to the hideaway as he added, "Great big money trees."

He and Fidget slunk up on the rooftops and Ratigan began to sing as he reached his "throne" and Fidget and his goons joined in.

Ratigan:_**When preacher can't preach you**_

_**And teacher can't teach you**_

_**When angels can't reach you**_

Fidget and Minions:_** The Money Cat can**_

Ratigan:_** Oh, we give social status**_

_**To countrified tomatoes**_

Fidget and Minions:_** If you want kicks and class and clothes**_

_**The Money Cat knows where the money tree grows**_

Ratigan: _**Beauticians will sleek you**_

Fidget and Minons: _**The fashion cads chic you**_

_**Aristocrats seek you**_

_**Man, man, man, man, man, man!**_

Ratigan:_** And should that dream of glory**_

_**Be part of your plan**_

Fidget and Minions: _**If anyone can help you**_

_**The Money Cat can**_

They danced until they bumped into each other and fell into a chimney. Fidget popped out of it first with dollar signs in his eyes.

Fidget:_** Money Cat knows where the money tree grows**_

Fidget and Minions:_** Mingle with the right folk**_

_**Meet the bottle poppers**_

_**Rub elbows with the elite**_

_**And the big name droppers**_

One mook got out of the chimney next and elbowed with another, but he bonked him on the head, making him go dizzy. He then put the lid of the chimney on him in annoyance.

_**If you got your heart set**_

_**On mooching with the smart set**_

Ratigan:_** The Money Cat knows where the money tree grows**_

Now we see Bill painting his cohorts on a piece of underwear before Fidget popped out of it, scaring the heck out of him before they continued dancing.

Fidget and Minions: _**Get your picture painted**_

_**On the magazine cover**_

_**You can have a palace**_

_**With the world, your lover**_

_**Money Cat can buy up**_

_**Anyone who's high up**_

Ratigan, Fidget and Minions: _**We got dicks and politics and law**_

_**In the palm of our hands**_

Ratigan jumped off his throne and is now being carried by his minions like if he were at a concert.

_**The gendarmes may nail you**_

_**The lawyers may bail you**_

_**The judges may jail you **_

_**Man!**_

Ratigan:_** So why be a flapola**_

_**With egg on your pan**_

Ratigan is then set down and he, Fidget and his mooks danced back into their hideaway.

Fidget and Minions:_** If anyone can save you**_

_**The Money Cat can**_

Once they were inside, Ratigan laughed evilly and closed the door. If Bloom knew ahead of time, she and her friends are in danger.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where Sky and Kit finally arrive in Paris, but they have a tough time finding Bloom because it's a big city. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Sky and Kit Arrive in Paris

Here is the chapter where Sky and Kit finally arrive in Paris and have a tough time finding Bloom.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sky and Kit Arrive in Paris**

The Next morning, Sky and Kit had finally arrived in Paris. They took one look at it. It wasn't a little village like Morgan said, it was a huge city.

"Gosh, we'll never find Paris in all of those buildings and things." Kit said.

"Yes, there's a lot of them alright." said Sky.

"I told you it's a wild goose chase. Come on, let's go home." Kit told him.

"No, Kit. I'm can't go back without Bloom." Sky told him.

Kit annoyed, turned the other way, and said, "Well, I can! So long, Sky!"

"Okay, I'm gonna miss you, Kit. Take care of yourself." Sky said.

Kit stopped when he heard this, "Take care of myself? Who's gonna take care of him? Without me, no telling what'll happen to him. Alone, friendless, far from home." he walked back the other way and then said to Sky, "Don't just stand there. Let's start looking!" Sky smiled and followed him.

* * *

Soon, they combed the city, calling Bloom's name, but no matter where they searched, they couldn't find her. And it continued on into night. Later they called "Bloom!" at a window of an apartment...but it made a woman by the name of Aunt Sarah angry.

"Quiet! That's enough!" Aunt Sarah said, whacking them with a broom. "Go! Go away!"

Sky and Kit ran off from with a lot of pots and pans being thrown at them by the other people. Sky and kit ran off past the carriages until they disturbed a carriage. The horses, Specialist and bear cub screamed and the carriage driver whipped harder, trying to get Sky and Kit away. Sky and Kit were trapped under the carriage until they finally found a way out. They kept running until it begins to rain. At the bridge, Sky and Kit hid under it so that way they can get dry. When it stops raining, they'll continue searching for Bloom.

"I don't know why she ever came to Paris." Sky said, sad and confused.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is where Ratigan and Fidget take Bloom on a tour of Paris and two more Winx Girls get captured by Ratigan's goons. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 6: The Horse Won't Talk

Here is the chapter where Bloom gets a tour and a song and two more Winx girls get captured.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Horse Won't Talk**

Back at the salon, Duchess was mad at Bloom as she hung her head in shame. It seemed that Bloom wasn't doing so well in her training to be a debutante, but Bloom didn't know that Flora was gone. "I don't even know why you ever came to Paris. Your seductive purr when you go to men, my dear. It's like a cement mixer." Duchess said.

"Don't blame Bloom." Stella said.

"Give her another chance. Besides, that's the way she purred back home at the farm." Musa begged.

"Well it won't do here and stay out of it, Musa." Duchess said. "It has to be fine and seductive-like this." She made a demonstration of a purr. "Now try again, Bloom and put some throat into it."

Bloom nodded and tried to do a seductive purr, but all she could do was croak, making Stella, Roxy, Musa, Techna, Layla, Ratigan and Fidget(who just arrived) cover their ears. While she did that, Musa walked away until she entered the office.

She looked and saw a bunch of cash and gasped. She then saw a list and gasped. Suddenly, a hand came with a wipe filled with chloroform and put it over her mouth. Musa screamed until she closed her eyes and fell, knocked out. It turned out to be Bill who snickered and dragged Musa out of the office and back to the lair.

* * *

Back in the room...

"Make it stop!" Roxy screamed.

Duchess agreed and said, "Stop!" Bloom stopped and tripped, landing on her face. "Oh, stop!"

"I'm sorry, you guys. I'm sorry, Your royal Duchessness." Bloom said.

"Being sorry isn't enough. Now look, child, we don't want to disappoint Ratigan, do we?" Duchess asked.

"No. Oh no." Bloom said. "I'll try very hard this time."

Techna began to notice that Musa and Flora weren't there and said, "Say, where is Musa and Flora?"

"Those two?" Ratigan asked. "They, uh, uh, went for a stroll in the park. You know, plant some flowers, bring music in the air."

"Oh, okay." Bloom said as she calmed down. "Cause they've been gone for a long time."

"Now that question has been answered, back to training." Duchess put a glass of water on Bloom's head and said, "Now let's show Ratigan how poised and gracefully we walk with a glass of water on our heads. Now walk towards me."

Bloom tried to walk, but walking like a lady wasn't really Bloom's specialty. In fact, she walked like...excuse the expression...a fish out of water. "Head at rest. Turn right, left, reverse."

"You can do it, Bloom!" Layla said.

"Go, Bloom! I guess?" Roxy said.

"Whoa, whoa!" Bloom screamed as she is walking wobbly and about to fall.

"Bloom, look out!" Duchess and Stella called. Bloom screamed and tripped, spilling water all over Duchess and Stella. Fidget snickered a little while Ratigan smacked his forehead, while shaking his head.

Bloom began to cry, noticing the angry glare on Duchess's face and from the shocked look on her friends' faces. "I'm a failure. I'll never be a Parisian. I-I'm going back home...back with the peasants...where I belong!"

"No, no! Stop her! Stop her!" Ratigan ordered as he and Fidget got up from his seat.

"Stop her yourself." Duchess said as she dried herself off. Ratigan smacked Duchess in the face before taking off with Fidget.

"Miss Duchess, may I go out for a second to get some air?" asked Roxy, but what she's really doing is keeping an eye on Bloom for she herself was getting suspicious about Ratigan.

"Go ahead, Roxanne." Duchess said.

"Thank you." said Roxy as she went out while Techna, Layla and Stella knew what she was doing.

* * *

Outside, Bloom is walking off while crying until Roxy, Fidget and Ratigan caught up to her.

"Wait, Bloom, wait!" Roxy said.

"My poor dear. I know just how you feel. Would you like to stroll on the boulevard and stop at the sidewalk cafe?" asked Ratigan.

Bloom perked up a bit, "And order Champ-Eylesses? Just once."

"Of course, let us be happy. We should do the town." Ratigan smiled.

"Vive la Happy Paree!" Fidget cheered.

* * *

So, Ratigan and Fidget showed Bloom and Roxy the Rivoli, the Maxium, the sidewalk cafes, the Eiffel Tower, the Moulin Rouge, Champ-Eylesses, the grand ballrooms, the Seine, opera houses, and everything. To make it short and sweet, they gave the grand tour.

* * *

Later, Ratigan, Fidget, Bloom and Roxy were in the back of the buggy, having a ride.

"Do you feel now, my dear?" asked Ratigan.

Bloom smiled, "Oh yes. Those sidewalk cafes were so much fun and Paris is so beautiful and I feel so important riding in a buggy and..." Just then she looked up and gasped, seeing the silhouettes of a couple Ariel and Eric who are inside the buggy, making out. "Oh my goodness. Ratigan, Fidget, Roxy, what are they doing?" asked Bloom.

"They? Oh, they're kissing, my dear." Ratigan said.

"What's kissing?" asked Bloom.

"You never had a first kiss for such a long time." said Roxy. "Kissing is when a boy and a girl's lips touch each other."

"It's...kind a like...snuggling or rubbing noses." Ratigan added.

"And it's like they get into debt with it." said Fidget.

"Do they only kiss in buggies?" Bloom asked.

Ratigan showed her all the buggies with couples in it making out, "Well if you did away with buggies, you'd stop half the kissing in Paris."

"How strange. But why is that?" Bloom asked.

"Because it's love." said Roxy.

"Because my naïve one," Ratigan said as they continued to ride the buggy, "There is nothing more romantic as a buggy ride." He then began to sing.

Ratigan: _**The birds will sing**_

_**From near and far**_

_**As we go trotting up the boulevard**_

_**Papa won't scold**_

_**Mama won't squawk**_

_**You're safe in a buggy cause the horse won't talk**_

A bird couple perched on a tree start to make out before it dissolves to them on a hat. They fly away carrying the hat, revealing that a couple named Mike and Zoey are making out underneath it. The horse, Spirit saw this and then used his rein holders to cover his eyes.

_**A horse may run**_

_**A horse may walk**_

_**But fortunately, the horse won't talk**_

The buggy that Ratigan, Fidget, Bloom, and Roxy were on past a long long bicycle with four couples, Roxas and Namine, Jake and Rose, Darien and Serena and Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann-Turner, who snuggled and then kissed each other.

_**Let's smooch, smooch, smooch**_

_**And kiss, kiss, kiss**_

_**No old gossiper will know of this**_

_**Allo, why balk**_

_**Allo, why balk**_

_**We can't have a scandal cause the horse won't talk**_

_**A horse may swish**_

_**A horse may bray**_

_**But all he'll ever say is, "Neigh, neigh, neigh!"**_

The horses then played pat-a-cake with one another as the buggy our heroines and the villains are on passed them.

_**Clippy-Clop, Clippy-Clop**_

_**Life is sweet, Cheri**_

_**Spring is on its way**_

_**Snuggle up, snuggle up**_

_**Ma petite Cheri**_

_**This kind of love ain't hay**_

_**So let's not waste the evening hush**_

_**The wind may whistle and the sky may blush**_

_**But don't be a fuddy-duddy **_

_**And a gawk**_

_**You can't lose nothing cause the horse...won't...talk**_

Ratigan than wrapped his arms around Bloom,as if he wanted to snuggle with her, making Fidget and Roxy notice this, but Bloom didn't.

"Pervert." said Roxy, uneasy.**(A/N: I agree with Roxy, she's Sky's girl!(glares at Ratigan))** Fidget tried to do the same to Roxy, but she punched him in the face.

"Uh, Boss, the girl is suspicious." Fidget whispered. Just then, on cue, the buggy stopped, making Ratigan stop trying to snuggle with Bloom and Bloom to open her eyes and notice.

"Ah, yes. Here we are." Ratigan said. They had stopped at the entrance to the salon. Bloom and Roxy got off the buggy

"Oh, so soon?" asked Bloom. Unknown to Bloom and Roxy, Fidget made a signal to the sewer.

"Now back to your lessons, my dear." Fidget said. He cackled quietly as the buggy drove off and Bloom waved goodbye to Ratigan and Fidget.

"Goodbye, Ratigan! Goodbye, Fidget! And thank you." Bloom called. She smiled, "How foolish I was. I'll never think of that dull farm again." she walked into the salon and closed the door. Before Roxy followed her, she screamed because Tony grabbed her and took her back to the lair and came back.

In the meantime, Sky and Kit were walking along the road, about to give up finding Bloom.

"I'm telling you, Sky. It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless." Kit said. "Bloom must be miles from here."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Kit." Sky said depressed.

"Well, come on. Let's go back to the farm." said Kit.

"Okay, okay." said a depressed Sky.

Kit smiled, "Now you're taking! Yippee!"

Sky was about to turn around and go home when all of a sudden, he looked at the sign on Duchess's salon. "Look, Kit! Look!" He smiled, "Look what it says: Gentlewomen. That's what Bloom said she was. I bet they know where she is." He knocked on the door.

* * *

Inside, Stella, Techna and Layla who were watching Bloom do her studies looked at the door.

"What the heck?" Stella said.

"Here we go again." groaned Kit. Just then, Tony's hand came and grabbed Kit by the tail and dragged him into the sewer. "Sky!"

Sky looked down and saw that Kit is floating down a long deep river in the sewers. "Help! Sky!" Kit called. . He jumped into the sewer hole to find Kit and jumped into the water.

* * *

Back up above, Bloom opened the door to see that no one was there. "Who was that my dear?" Duchess called.

"There's no one here. No one at all. And have you seen Roxy?" asked Bloom.

"She must've gone and got a bite to eat." said Duchess.

"Okay, I just have a strange feeling that she is captured or something." Bloom said as she closed the door.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Kit kept calling for help, reaching a little waterfall and plopped into it. Sky noticed this and swam into the deep part that Kit fell in to rescue him. A while later, Kit and Sky climbed out of the waters, wet and tired.

"You know, Kit. We're seeing parts of Paris that the tourists usually missed." Sky said. "Come on, let's find our way out of here and get back to that gentlewoman place." Sky and Kit then walked off to find an escape route and get back to the salon to get Bloom and pick her up.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The next chapter is where Ratigan reveals his evil plan and that he gets Sky and Kit drunk leadign to some type of Disney Acid sequence in song. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7: Bubbles

Here is the chapter where Ratigan gets Sky and Kit drunk.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bubbles**

In the dark of the night, we hear the church bell ring loudly. Inside the hideout, which is in the deepest tower of the clocktower, Ratigan was at his desk with a paper. He then took a pen, clicked it, put ink in it and began to write as he spoke.

"Mr. Ivo Robotnick aka Dr. Eggman, 1411 Sandbox Road, Pitsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA." He put more ink in his pen and said as he wrote, "_"Dear, Dr. Eggman. At long last I have found a bride for you. With proper schooling now on the way she will be the most beautiful, intelligent girl in the world. I shall keep you informed of her progress. Your obident servant, Professor Padriac Ratigan."_" Ratigan then remembered about what Bloom said about Sky a few chapters ago. He then wrote, " _"P.S., I'm afraid the price we agreed must under the circumstances be doubled. There are other suitors."_"

He took out an envelope and put the letter in it. He licked the seal and went for the door. He turned to Fidget and his mooks who are playing Cat-catcher.

"Well, I'm off to mail this letter. If you ever decide to marry, boys. Marry for love...of money." Ratigan said.

"Hey, boss!" said Tony, coming back with a chloroformed unconscious Layla in hands.

"What did this one do?" Ratigan asked.

She was peeking through your window and saw everything. I rushed over, knocked her out and now we have another one." Tony explained.

"Put her behind the curtain, Tony. I'll be back." said Ratigan said as he closed the door.

"Okay, boss." Fidget said before he noticed the string was being taken away. "Hey, where'd it go?"

"I don't know." said Joe, "I thought you had it."

"Yeah, but you had it first." Fidget said.

While they were confused, the camera pans up to see that it was Bill who caught the strings and was playing with it. "Oooh." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ratigan slunk thought the rooftops of Paris to deliver the letter into the mailbox. He was about to put it in the mailbox when he heard screaming. The top of the sewers lid opened to reveal a troll named Stanley running away.

Then out like a cheetah, Sky zoomed out of the sewers and chased after Stanley making Ratigan hide behind the mailbox. He peeked when he saw Sky grab Stanley by the tail proudly. Just then...

"Sky, you take that horrid, vulgar thing away from here this minute!" he heard Bloom say. He sighed, remembering that what Bloom said. He took Stanley, put him down and said sadly, "Here you go."

"Thank you ever so much." Stanley said as he ran off.

Seeing this, Ratigan thought of this and had a ruler on his head. It reached up to "Troll Hunnters-75 dollars." and it glowed. Ratigan had a evil evil idea. Get them onto a ship to Alaska and sell him off as a troll hunter. He noticed Sky and said, "Pardon me, my friend, but that was the most remarkable exhibition of virtue-trollsity I ever seen."

"Virtue-whatsity?" asked Sky, confused.

"Virtue-trollsity. A little phrase I call to describe the incredible proficiency you just displayed in apprehending that ugly thing." Ratigan explained as Kit climbed out of the hole and smiled. "Obviously it was too small. Throwing it back was such a...noble gesture. It is any position I know, but it would offer me great pleasure if you join me for a bite of dinner and perhaps a seatful."

"We accept!" Kit said with a smile. He climbed out and shook Ratigan's hand. "Name's Kit Cloudkicker, manager of him: Prince Sky, the champion troll-hunter! Now can we eat?"

Techna who was walking by gasped when she saw Ratigan, Sky and Kit.

"Sky and Kit are here? Now I can tell Bloom! But what are they doing with Ratigan?" asked Techna to herself.

Unknown about this, Ratigan chuckled to Sky, "We ought to be out of our heads, eh, monsiuer?" He then took the letter and mailed it into the mailbox, which made Techna even more suspicious. She then started to follow them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ratigan had taken Sky and Kit to the Moulin Rouge which was the exact same place he and Fidget took Bloom and Roxy earlier. Inside were a couple of people drinking, smoking, watching the girls do can-can onstage, basically what they do at every bar.(A/N: I know drinking and smoking are bad, but it is part of the script). Techna looked around and saw Sky, Kit and Ratigan at the bar part of the Moulin Rouge being waited by the bartender Mr. Winkie.

"Okay, what'll be pleasure you're having ce vou ples?" Mr. Winkie asked.

"Sirs..." Ratigan said.

"Uh, juice?" Sky said.

"Juice?" asked Winkie confused.

"No, Sky, let's really live it up." Kit pounded on the table. "Fruit punch!"

"No, no, Kit. On an occasion such as this, we drink champagne." Ratigan explained. Techna who heard this gasp.

"He's gonna get them drunk." she whispered. Fidget who was a table, drinking Rodent's Delight, noticed and smirked evilly.

"Champagne, garçon!" Ratigan said to Winkie. "Champagne for the greatest troll hunter of all Toon France and his manager."

"Uh,one bottle of champagne hot off the ice!" Winkie opened a bottle of champagne and poured it into two glasses.

Kit looked at the drink and sneezed from the fizz coming out of it before smacking his lips. He turned to Sky and smiled.

"It's made out of bubbles." Sky smiled.

"Sky, Kit! Don't!" Techna whispered.

Too late, Sky and Kit took the glasses and gulped it down, hiccuping as Ratigan watched with anticipation. Once the Specialist and the bear cub finished, they were dizzy and drunk. Techna gasped.

"I gotta warn Bloom." Just before Techna could go back to the salon to warn Bloom, Fidget appeared and put her in a bag before leaving.

"Hey, just wanna tell you, that you're a wonderful bunch of gentlemen. Everyone of you." Kit said, dizzily. Because he was drunk he was hallucinating like he was seeing three of Ratigan. "I saloosh...saloosh...I saloosh shu. Vive le France." Kit fell onto Sky and hiccuped as the two sang as we see some type of acid sequence in which Sky and Kit were on bubbles going through them, before they fell into glasses.

Sky and Kit: _**Bubbles**_

_**Bubbles**_

_**Oodles of bottles with bubbles**_

_**Glasses refillable**_

_**That shlop up with syllable**_

_**With bubbles**_

_**Bubbles, bubbles**_

_**Billions and billions of bubbles**_

_**When life is bubbable**_

_**The whole world is lovable**_

_**Endurable and beauriful with bubbles**_

_**Bubbles, bubbles**_

_**Boodles of bottles of bubbles**_

Sky: _**When you are mizzable**_

Kit:_** Just drink something fizzable**_

Sky and Kit:_** With bubbles**_

_**Bubbles**_

_**Billions and billions of bubbles**_

_**Hearts are redooshable **_

_**And social and beaushiful with...**_

The bubbles pop to reveal the girls doing their little can-can dance. When they finish, we see in the acid sequence, Kit and Sky riding on a bottle making everything glow around them.

Kit, Sky and Chorus: _**Bubbles**_

_**Bubbles**_

_**Boodles of bottles with bubbles**_

_**Bubbles that Paris sells**_

_**That swing you on carousels**_

_**With bubbles**_

_**Bubbles**_

_**Billions and billions of bubbles**_

_**Wishes are wishable**_

_**The whole world is kisshable**_

_**Endurable and beauriful**_

_**With bubbles**_

They finally reached up to the Eiffel Tower makign it glow and form stars around it before dissolving it in reality.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter is where Sky and Kit who just got out of hangover find out about themselves being on a boat to Alaska where Bloom from far away and Sky sing a song as Sky reaches his sadness level. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8: Little Drops of Rain

Here is the chapter with a song that is so beautiful.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Little Drops of Rain**

On the ocean far from Paris is a boat that is sailing the high seas on a stormy night. Inside the boat, a giant by the name of Jean Valjean groaned as he sat up in his bed.

"Oh, mon dieu." he groaned. "What a head. What a head." he looked and saw a green bag by him. The bag started to twitch to Valjean's surprise. "What is this? What is this?"

The bag then popped open to reveal Sky, sick to the stomach from champagne, a five-o'clock shadow and bloodshot eyes."

Valjean said, "A turtle perhaps. A turtle with a hangover?" Kit then popped out of the bag too, but with only bloodshot eyes and a sick to the stomach problem. "A two headed turtle? Impossible."

Kit started to slide onto the deck until he reached Valjean's palm. "What do you know? This is no turtle. It's just a bloodshot bear cub." Sky growled at Valjean and prepared to attack him while transforming into his Specialist form.

"Oh gently, gently, shipmate." Valjean assured Sky as he turns back to normal. "I won't harm your little friend you see, we three are all on the same boat. The same boat?" he laughed at the little joke he made himself. "That's prety funny. The same boat no?" he was about to pet Sky, but he backed away. Finally, Sky gave in and let him pet him. "I guess not."

Valjean decided to come clean. "The truth is, we've been shanghaighed, shipmate." He put Kit down and said. "Or fairy or bearnapped in your case."

Sky's eyes widen and he screamed.

"And that mean's we have to work!" Valjean said.

He ran up to the stairs and onto the deck of the ship only to gasp in shock. Valjean was right: they have gotten drunk and sold as troll-hunters and...they're far away from Paris. Sky could hardly believe it.

"Sky!" Kit ran onto the deck and saw the ocean. He gulped and said to Sky, "IT's alright, Sky. We'll get back alright."

"Oh, it's such a big ocean, Kit. Bigger than all of Toon France, bigger than the whole world!" Sky shook his head in shock and sadness.

"Sure it is, but you've never given up hope yet." Kit said.

"I have now." Sky said as rain began to pour. "It's too big, Kit. We'll never get back to find Bloom."

"It's not as big as you think, Sky. Why look." Kit held out his hand and a drop of rain fell on it.b y now he understood that Bloom and Sky's love for each other was meant to be. "It's just made up of little drops it's all on how you look at it, Sky. Sky?"

Sky didn't pay attention. He stared at the puddle and saw Bloom's reflection in it. She started to sing as we see a brief view of the ocean with sea animals.

Bloom: _**Little drops of rain**_

_**Little grains of sand**_

_**Make the mighty ocean**_

_**And the pleasant land**_

_**Little notes that sing**_

_**Little words that rhyme**_

_**Make the mighty memories**_

_**And the dreams of time**_

_**Never let a minute **_

_**Lie there on a shelf**_

_**For there may be in it**_

_**All of life itself**_

After we see the seahorses get together, back on the ship, Sky looked at the reflection of Bloom once more as the sun started to shine on the briny blue.

_**Little smiles of hope**_

_**Little drops of tears**_

_**Make this thing called love**_

_**Go dancing down the years**_

The reflection of Bloom disappeared as Sky is now smiling.

"Ah, there you are, shipmates!" Valjean smiled at Sky and Kit turned to him. " I have good news! We are heading to Alaska and the gold rush. We will strike it rich my friends, then we will return to Paris in style!"

Hearing this, Kit smiled leaned as Valjean petted his chin. He then fell into a bucket of water.

"We have no time for games, little turtle. The rain has stopped and I have work to do." Valjean said as he picked up Kit and put him down. "I must swab the decks." He picked up the bucket and mop and began to swab the decks.

As Kit shook himself dry, he then saw Sky, smiling and on the crow's nest. He then saw a rainbow as the boat kept going to Alaska. If they reach it and find gold, they can go back to Paris.

Sky: _**Little drops of rain**_

_**Little rays of sunday**_

**_Make the hopeful rainbow_**

_**Glow for everyone**_

* * *

End of Chapter 8

The next chapter is where Ratigan writes to Dr. Eggman again, but this time, explaining all the paintings of Bloom drawn by the famous artists in history. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 9: Portraits of Bloom

Here is the chapter where Ratigan explains the paintings to Dr. Eggman.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Portraits of Bloom**

Back in Paris, a few days later, the clocktower bells rang. Inside the hideout, Ratigan was at his desk writing another letter to Dr. Eggman.

" "_Dear Dr. Eggman,"_" Ratigan said as he wrote. " _"According to your instructions, I'm having Bloom's portraits painted by the most famous artists in Paris. Many of htem are not yet known in Toon America so please allow me to tell you a little bit about each one."_"

* * *

**Painting Sequence...**

We dissolve to see a painting of Bloom sitting on her knees by the pond by an artist who is painting her.

"_Monsieur Claude Monet, well-said to be the father of the Impressionist movement. You will notice that Monsieur Monet achieves a shimmering light througout the picture and an impression of air and space."_ Ratigan explained.

Now we see Bloom at the Moulin Rouge being drawn on the advertisement of another artist at a bar table.

"_A man of noble birth is Monsuier Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec who is perhaps strikingly known for his posters for the Moulin Rouge." _

Now we see a white screen and tiny bits of paint go on it. Finally it dissolves to where it's final portrait is of Bloom, looking confused. _"Pointalism is the highly dividual start developed by Georges Surat in which he creates his astonishing effects by the clever pacing of tiny dots of paint next to each other." _

Now we see a room with Bloom on the ground before it dissolves to a jungle with lavish trees and a waterfall.

"_Henri Rousseau is an ex-soldier with no formal art trade. He is known as a thingative thinker. With his vivid imagination, he is creating a charming world of his own where oranges grow on banana trees._

The oranges do grow on the banana trees as he just said that. Then we see Bloom looking really tall, but it's revealed to be a painting and the real Bloom was glaring at the painter for that.

_"Amedeo Modigliani is a young Italian painter who shows great promise. Sometimes his models grow great difficulty to pose for him."_

Now we Bloom sitting on a chair like a lady as the camera zooms to see some beautiful paintings of sunflowers and starlights before we go to an empty canvas which slowly goes to paint Bloom in the style of Vincent Van Gough.

"_A Dutch painter who has found new inspiration here in Toon Paris is a man of violent temperament: Mr. Vincent Van Gough. To achieve a strong ocean-al impact is sometimes applies paint directly from the cue." _

Now we see Bloom being painted as a ballerina after we see a bunch of models of ballerinas in a grey room.

"_Mr. Edgar Degas frequently uses ballet dancers as his models to arrive at his delicate color artist, he uses pastels instead of paints." _

Now we see a picture of Bloom wearing a bikini and painted...fat. Though in reality she's not.

"Don't be concerned when you see Auguste Renoir's portrait. Bloom has not gotten fat."

Next we see Bloom(normal) sitting on a table turning her head away as the artist paints her.

"_Monsiuer Paul Cezanne is an intellectual artist. He is a masterful organizer of color, composition and form. His subjects often take on the aspects of a still life."_

We now see the painting in full to be Bloom sitting, but she was sitting on a table full of apples and a wine bottle. Next we see Bloom posing like she's about to go hunting before the camera goes to the painting in which she's in a tropical island with turquoise skin, a black two piece loincloth, taking a spear and ready to go hunting for meat.

"_The dynamic Paul Gauguin has only recently returned from Toonhiti. And his paintings show the influence of the South Sea islands. Another young painter here in Toon Paris is a solitude Spainard __who shows every indication of someday setting the art world on fire. His name is Pablo Piccasso."_

Finally, we see a lot of cubinisque paintings until we see one of Bloom that looks Cubanisqe, but to some people, creepy.

**End Painting Sequence...**

* * *

We now dissolve back to reality as Ratigan finished writing the letter. " "And so, hoping that you will enjoy them, I ship these paintings onto you. And tonight, I am sending the original artifact: Bloom herself!"" he licked the letter and sealed it in the envelope. "Here, mail this letter, Bill." said Ratigan handing the letter to Bill.

"Thanks, Boss." said Bill.

"Come along, Fidget." he said. "Time to bring the bride to her...alter."

Fidget went to him and said, "Yes, boss."

Ratigan said to his goons as they pass the letter to one another, ready to deliever it, "Now I want no slip-up. The train leaves at midnight. I'll be back shortly with the...Belle of all Paris. I want you to see if she is comfortably settled in her..." he and Fidget snickered evilly at this. "...compartment."

What he meant was a cage that was covered in beads that were magic proof and on it was a stamp sending it to Dr. Eggman.

"But what about the other girls?" asked Fidget.

"They are the...additional part of the surprise. Two more and we'll be rich as kings." Ratigan said as he and Fidget laughed evilly into the night.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

The next chapter is where Bloom finds out about the whole scam and one more Winx is captured, but Bloom escapes. The other part is what will happen to Sky and Kit in Alaska? Find out in the next chapter. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: Bloom EscapesStricken Gold

This is the next chapter in which Bloom finds out what's going on while Sky gets stricken rich.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bloom Escapes/Stricken Gold**

Later, Ratigan and Fidget are in the salon talking with Duchess who is on the couch. Bloom had finally completed her training and now ready to be the Belle of all Paris...no, scratch that, the bride of Dr. Eggman. Stella was with them on the couch and sitting waiting for Bloom to be ready, though Stella did notice that Layla, Flora, Roxy, Techna and Musa were gone and she and Bloom were the only ones left.

"I hope my little princess will be having great adventures, my dear sister." Ratigan said.

"She is. But you don't get her till I'm paid." Duchess told him. "In full. No money, no Bloom."

"Please don't give her the money." Stella whispered to herself. She knew now that Bloom was in danger.

Ratigan took out a pen from his jacket and Fidget took out a checkbook and gave it to his boss.

"Very well then. I'll write you a check." said Ratigan. "It's better than money."

"Now that's more like it." Duchess smiled. Ratigan clicked his pen, checked to see if there's ink and when there was, began to write it out for 250 thousand dollars. "It's well worth it, Ratigan. Bloom is my greatest achievement. My crown glory."

"For the sake of your dear neck, I do hope so." Ratigan ripped the check out of the checkbook and gave it to Duchess who grinned eagarly.

"Oh, how gallancy you put your tastes, Ratigan." said Duchess with a smile. "No girl could resist you."

"Yeah right." Stella whispered under her breath.

"Boss sure knows how to do it." said Fidget with a grin.

"Judge for yourself whether you're getting your money's worth." Duchess smirked. She turned and called to Bloom, "Bloom, dear!"

"Yes, your royal Duchessness?" asked Bloom, walking out of the dress curtain. She was now in a yellow dress with no sleeves, yellow gloves, yellow shoes and she had her hair high in a bun and she had a tiara on her head.**(A/N: It's one the dress she wore during her shopping trip in the dance episode only I added a few adjustments to it because it'll make it look like Paris fashion.)**

Stella smiled and gave a thumbs up at the dress while Ratigan's eyes and eyebrows widen and went up and down while his whiskers went left and right and his tail went up. Fidget saw and his eyes widen like car horns and he was panting like a puppy while howling like a wolf.

"Why, dear brother, don't tell me..." said Duchess, noticing that Ratigan and Fidget walking to Bloom still eyes widen.

"Momentary laps, my dear. We animals are sometimes human." Ratigan said.

He and Fidget calmed down and Ratigan took Bloom's hand and kissed it as he said, "Bloom, my dear young friend. You're beautiful beyond compare."

"Thank you, Ratigan." Bloom curtsied. "You are most kind."

"Tonight, Fidget and I wish to speak to you and Stella about something personal." Ratigan said. "I think you'll agree before this night is over, all your dreams will come true."

Bloom started to get stars in her eyes from hearing this. "Did you hear that, Stella, Duchess? Isn't this wonderful." she gave them a group hug, forming a smile on the Picasso like imaginary friend's face. "I do thank you for making it all possible."

"Come my dear. Paris awaits you." said Ratigan, showing Bloom and Stella out the door.

"And dear, madame. May we say everything that happened is because of your faith in Bloom. We'll be back soon and tell you all about it." Stella said as she and Bloom went out the door. Duchess started to shed a tear. No one has ever said anything like that to her.

"Don't wait up, sister, it'll be later than she thinks." said Ratigan as he and Fidget went out the door.

Duchess shed a tear. "I'm going to miss that beautiful little thing." she then smiled and stared at the check, "Well, at least I got this check to cheer me up." Then she gasped in shock, "Huh? What? What's happening?" All of a sudden, the writing on the check started to disappear. Duchess was now angry. Ratigan had used disappearing ink to make the check worthless. "Why that double-crosser, that crook! He used disappearing ink!" Duchess then said to the audience. "Do you know, if the opportunity arose to do him a disservice, I might not be able to resist it." She ripped up the check and glared, still angry that Ratigan had betrayed her.

* * *

Speaking of the devil, Ratigan and Fidget led Bloom and Stella to the rooftop to the entrance of their hideaway and the moon was out tonight.

"Ah, the moon is beautiful tonight, mon cherie." Ratigan said.

"Oh yes. So romantic." said Bloom.

"Step in here, my dear. Out of the chill night wind." Fidget opened the door and Bloom and Stella walked in. Fidget could only drool as the girls walked by, but Ratigan bonked him on the head. "Don't be crude." he whispered.

"Sorry, boss." Fidget said. He and Ratigan went in and Fidget shut the door.

"What was it that you wish to tell me, Ratigan?" Bloom asked.

Ratigan turned to Fidget and signaled him to take Bloom to a curtain behind the box that was intended for Bloom.

"Come along, honey." said Fidget, taking Stella behind the curtain.

"Bloom! You are in grave danger!" Stella called, but she was gagged up and put somewhere behind the curtain and Fidget walked out dusting his hands.

"As I was saying...Tonight, I wish to speak of love and marriage. You have thought of marriage, have you?" Ratigan asked.

"Well, I...I suppose I have." Bloom said.

"Good." Ratigan said. "Then I know just the man for you." he walked over to a picture frame, but we don't see the picture. "Here is his picture. His name is Dr. Ivo Robotnick or Dr. Eggman of Pittsburgh, Toonsylvania, Toon USA."

Bloom saw the picture and could only gasp in shock and horror. She then glared at Ratigan and Fidget. "You mean you want me to marry this...this...fat,...old..."

Ratigan chuckled evilly. "You are as bright as you are pretty, my dear. So please, get into the basket, like a good little bride-to-be." He gestured to the basket that was seen in the last chapter. Ratigan's henchmen popped out, chuckling sinisterly and pointing to the inside of it, telling Bloom to go in.

"Who are they?" asked Bloom, scared.

"Business associates. Now just get into the basket and you won't have to look at them anymore." Ratigan said.

"Into the basket? Oh no, no, no!" Bloom cried.

"Yes, oh, yes!" Fidget mocked her.

"You are going to Toonmerica to marry that rich Toonmerican. Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that why you and your friends left the farm?" Ratigan asked.

"Yes, I mean, no. I just..." Bloom then started to tear up, "I just want Sky!" Bloom cried tears, she loved Sky and she really didn't mean what she said to him back at the farm. She now regretted her wish and understood what Layla meant.

"Sky? The champion troll-hunter? Why ol' Sky's probably in Alaska about now." Ratigan said as he and Fidget went to her as Bloom backed away.

"He is not! You're lying, just like you said about everything else!" Bloom said.

"Call it a weakness, my dear. Now get into the basket." Ratigan said.

"No! I won't!" Bloom snapped at him. "My friends are here with me! So you better leave me alone!"

"I don't see any friends. You see anybody with her, Boss?" Fidget asked.

"No. I don't think she has her friends with her." said Ratigan.

"I do have my friends! They're here. You watch. Stella! Roxy! Musa! You can come out now. They're right here." said Bloom.

"You're right, my dear. They are here." Ratigan snapped his fingers and from behind the curtain were simular baskets and in each of them are the other Winx Girls, who were screaming and trying to get free. Bloom gasped in horror as she saw what the tags on the boxes say for each. Stella was going to be sold to Antartica, Roxy in Greece, Layla in Russia, Stella in Australia, Flora in Egypt, Techna in Brazil and Musa in Texas.

"Stella? Roxy? Musa? Techna? Flora? Layla?" Bloom gasped. "How could you? If the girls told me earlier, they are right. You really are a slimy sewer rat!"

Ratigan glared at her, for that he hated being called a rat, though he is one. "Get into the basket like your friends!"

"No! I'm not going to marry anyone except for Sky! Now leave me alone!" Bloom tried to run off, but Ratgian grabbed her wrists, shook her and held them tightly.

"Bloom! Run!" Stella called.

"Save yourself, Bloom!" Musa added.

"I won't take any chances, my dear. Now get into the basket!" Ratigan demanded.

Bloom had enough and started to glow as she shouted at the top of her lungs,_** "LET GO!"**_ The glow grew bigger and bigger, blinding some of Ratigan's goons including Fidget. The glow then let out a powerful blast, sending Ratigan flying to the back of the room.

Bloom gasped, seeing Ratigan's mooks come after her with nets. She gasped and turned her head away while letting out her hand. "Get back!" she shouted. She used her powers to glow again and make a forcefield around herself, making Ratigan's goons get a shock of their life before they were bounced back. Bloom then saw Fidget about to catch her, but Bloom went behind him, tapped his shoulder and said, "Hey, Fidget."

"Huh?" Fidget turned until he saw that Bloom got out a stick and said, "Back off!" She hit him with the stick, making Fidget fly back and hit the wall, before sliding off.

Bloom sprouted her Winx wings and flew up to the top while Ratigan's mooks started to climb the rope, accidentally ringing the bell of the clock tower in the process. Fidget was leading them, holding a bag.

"After her, you fools!" Ratigan ordered.

Bloom flew until she landed on the high windowsill. Her wings disappeared as she looked down and saw that it was a long long way down. She looked right and saw Fidget and the goons trying to catch her.

"Don't let her fall! I already paid the postage!" Ratigan ordered.

"Here, girly, girly, girly." Fidget said.

"No!" Bloom screamed. She almost lost her balance and fell off the windowsill screaming. It looked like it was gonna be the end of her, but luckily landed on the silk roof of a store and bounced off only to grab the reins of a horse on a carriage with her heels poking its rear. The horse scream in pain and rode off with no rider, but Bloom holding the reins. The ride ended when Bloom landed in the fountain. She popped out with her hair back to normal and she hadn't had her gloves on. She saw Ratigan, Fidget and his goons run by and ducked into the water.

Ratigan, Fidget and the henchmen past the fountain, but Bill screeched to a stop and looked at the fountain.

"Where did that fairy girl go?" Bill asked.

Bloom was hiding in the statue of the fountain, peeked to make sure the coast was clear, but she gasped when she saw Bill and hid back.

"Aha!" Bill smirked, noticing Bloom's move.

"Come down from there, Bill, you idiot!" Fidget said as he pulled his friend down. "No time for second story work tonight. We gotta find Bloom or Boss will get mad or worse...fed to Felicia."

The lizard and bat shuddered at the thought of being fed to Ratigan's pet cat, Felicia. They ran to catch up to Ratigan and the others who are running across the bridge when Bill spilt the beans.

"Boss, the girl was at the fountain!" Bill said. Everybody screeched to a stop.

"Well, why didn't you say so, you fool!" Ratigan said. They ran back to the fountain and Fidget saw Bloom's gloves in the fountain. "Boss, we found a clue!"

"A clue?" the mooks said as they jumped into the fountain and jumped into the water and started looking.

"Well, have you seen her?" asked Ratigan. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Blurgblarabla." they said under the water before they bumped into each other.

"What is that?" asked Fidget.

They poked their heads out of the water and said, "She's not here."

"You fools! Don't you see those footprints?" Ratigan asked, pointing to the footprints Bloom had left while trying to escape the fountain. "Aha. This should be easy." he said evilly. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bloom, all sudsy and wet continued running. She looked back to see if Ratigan, Fidget and the henchmen were chasing after her. Once she saw that they were chasing after her, she went down a right path and she continued running. Ratigan, Fidget and the others ran down the other path.

"She's not down here." Ratigan said. "Back the other way! There she goes!"

Bloom ran faster with Ratigan, Fidget and the others chasing after her until they ran into an alley. Then the bad guys screeched to a halt when they saw a green crocodile named Tick-Tock in front of them and Ratigan's mooks bumped into him, landing into each other as well.

The crocodile glared at them as the henchmen smiled nervously.

"Get rid of that crocodile, you bumbling idiots!" Ratigan ordered.

Tick-Tock glared at the mooks as Fidget backed away, "You're whiskers tickle, mice." said Tick-Tock in a deep Jersey like accent. "And since I can't stand to be tickled by no mice, I'm gonna tear your tails off and have them for breakfast."

"We understand your feelings, sir." Ratigan said. "Nothing like mice tails for breakfast, but back there among those barrels is a..."

Tick-Tock roared and charged, starting to try and eat Ratigan and his mooks. "FIDGET!" Ratigan screamed.

Fidget ran to him, "Don't worry, Professor. Now just stay right there. I'll save you, sir."

Ratigan who was on the verge of not getting eaten, stood on his jaw as Tick-Tock snapped them, "Fidget! Fidget!" with much, struggling, Tick-Tock finally bit Ratigan on the tail, hurting it. Ratigan screamed in pain as he held his tail, but he almost landed in Tick-Tock's jaws while his goons ran for their lives and Fidget tried to help them. While this was happening, Bloom, who was hiding behind a few barrels, climbed up the fence and escaped.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Fidget and the mooks are putting bandages and a splint on Ratigan's butt and tail. It seemed that after the disastrous search for Bloom and Tick-Tock trying to eat them, Ratigan was furious at them.

"After all I done for you, taught you everything I know, made you despicable scoundrels beyond compare." They finished putting the bandage on Ratigan as the rat groaned in pain, "What happens? You meet one tick-tocking crocodile and I, Professor Ratigan have to save your miserable worthless lives."

"B-b-b-b-but Boss." said Tony, "We just-"

"Fidget, stay here to watch over the other girls and make sure they don't escape." Fidget nodded and went to the other boxes with the other Winx girls who are struggling to get out and started to parade it. Ratigan then ordered his mooks, "Now get out there and find Bloom!" Ratigan ordered his mooks.

"Righto, professor." they said. They slunk out of the hideout once the coast was clear and started to search for Bloom.

"Bloom!" they called. "Bloom!"

They looked through every chimney, house and place in Paris, but no matter where they looked, they couldn't find her. Tony bumped his head into Bill's making him glare, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Bill shrugged.

They continued to search until Joe went on top of the stone gargoyle, "She's not blinking here. Let's go somewhere else." He and the other mooks left. Joe, being an idiot as his buddies failed to realize that Bloom, who now had her dress partially ripped and she had no shoes on anymore was under the gargoyle statue. She then buried her face in her arms and cried on the gargoyle statue. She now realized that trusting Ratigan was the biggest mistake and what's worst, Sky is in Alaska probably freezing to death.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sky, Kit and Valjean are walking through Alaska and it was blasting up a snowstorm making the blanket full of snow even thicker than before.

"Brave country, is it not, my friend?" asked Valjean as they kept on trudging through the thick snow. "This weather is a little nippy for fairies and bears. You can call it Fair-Bear-Nip Weather." Valjean laughed until he stopped, realizing the joke. He sighed, "Well, I'm discouraged too. We come for gold, we find cold. I tell you what? Let's join the Foreign Legion. We go to Africa and get warm again, eh?

Just then a giant green troll in a loincloth popped out of the snow, roaring furiously. Sky heard the roar and noticed it. He smiled, pointed at his target, turned into his Specialist form and his cape ignited before he took off and started to fight the troll until he was down, revealing a cave full of gold.

Valjean smiled at what Sky just did, "Oh my gosh! Little turtle! Look!" Kit kept trudging until he bumped into Valjean's leg. He then gasped at what Sky did as well and Sky was standing proudly on the defeated troll. "We've struck it rich!"

"Sky!" Kit ran and smiled as he threw the gold. "We're rich! We're rich! Now we can go back!" he cheered as he rolled into the snow making one big giant snowball.

Now we see papers saying things like "Teen and Cub Strike Gold in Alaska!" and the news was spread all over world in different newspaper writings until we see a newspaper with a picture of Sky and Kit on a boat saying, _"Rich Teen and Cub Head Home to Paris."_

* * *

Back in Paris, the mooks and Fidget are being scared because the mooks couldn't find Bloom and Ratigan was mad at them because of their stupidity. Fidget was scared because of Ratigan's shouting and because while he was keeping an eye on the girls, Stella gave him one sharp punch in the eye, leaving a black eye.

"6 weeks. 6 whole weeks lost! Never send mice to do a professor's job I always say." Ratigan said as he took the cast off his tail. "And now I am getting this splints off my tail." he then said to his tail like it was his son. "How are you, baby? Good as new?" he kissed it and petted it, making it feel better.

"Bloom will escape you, you monster!" Layla said as she struggled from her box, getting Ratigan's attention.

"Pretty soon, my dear. You girls and your leader are going around the world to marry those rich men." said Ratigan to Layla.

"No way, Jose." said Stella.

"Make us!" Roxy said as she spat at Ratigan. Ratigan groaned and wiped the saliva off his cheek. He turned to Fidget and said to him and the henchmen, "Now we are going out to find Bloom or there will be seven new piece of pirate food in the world and to make it better, entrees for Felicia." he took out a small bell out of his pocket to prove his point, scaring the minions.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

The next chapter is where Bloom walks through Paris, sad that she given up everything to be an aristocrat and next she gets captured by Ratigan. But in between that is another song. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 11: Paris is a Lonely Town

Here is the chapter with a song that'll make you cry.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Paris is a Lonely Town**

We go back to the gargoyle statue and looked underneath it to see that Bloom wasn't there. We now see a lot of Paris. It wasn't beautiful anymore, it was gray, dull, and dreary. Bloom was there, walking sadly around the now dreary city as she said, "What have I done? I had friends, I had a boyfriend and I gave all that up. I'm such a fool." she began to cry as she sang while we see the sights of Paris now dreary.

Bloom: _**The glamor's gone **_

_**The shades are down**_

_**And Paris is only a lonely town**_

_**Lonely!**_

_**When love's a laugh**_

_**And you're the clown**_

_**Then Paris is only another town**_

_**Dreary!**_

_**For the loveless clown**_

_**This town's a weary merry-go-round**_

_**And round and round**_

_**The chestnut, the willow**_

_**The colors of Utrillo**_

_**Turn to gray, gray hues**_

_**The band playing Bizet**_

_**Along the Champs-Elysees**_

_**Sounds like way-down blues**_

_**Paris is a dreary, lonely, oh, so lonely town**_

_**Where's that shining flower neath the Eiffel Tower?**_

_**Where's that fairyland of gold?**_

_**Isn't it a pity that this magic city turned suddenly cold?**_

* * *

Now we finally see Bloom sitting on the bridge of the Seine. A tear fell down her cheek and into the icy water. Without Sky, there was nothing left for live for.

_**The chimney moan **_

_**The river cries**_

_**Each glamorous bridge is a bridge of sighs**_

_**River, river, won't you be my lover?**_

_**Don't turn me down**_

_**For Paris is such a lonely...lonely...**_

_**Town**_

"Lovely view, isn't it?" a voice said. She turned and saw that it was Ratigan!

"Oh no! Please!" Bloom said. She tried to run, but on the other side were Fidget and the henchmen. She looked both ways and found out that she was trapped. She sighed. The only way to escape was to end her life for good.

"If there was any other way, I would've waited Sky." Bloom said. She jumped off, about to jump into the water, but luckily, thank goodness she didn't die, but the bad news is that she's in the bag that Fidget was holding out to catch her in.

"Nice fielding team. Come along. We'll take the scenic route home." said Ratigan.

He and his henchmen slunk through a hole in the wall back to the hideaway to put Bloom in the box then ship her off to make her and her friends marry the strangers from around the world. Meanwhile, Sky and Kit who are on a buggy, were determined.

"Alright, Kit, the first thing we do is head for that Royal Princess Whatever it is's salon of Aristocrats and they're bound to know where Bloom is." Sky told him. He looked for the right spot until he said, "Come on." he and Kit jumped off the buggy and ran to the salon.

"Don't worry, Sky!" Kit said as they ran. "I'm right behind you, Sky."

Sky then saw familiar pink door, "There it is!"

Finally they made it to the salon and ran inside. "Where's Bloom?"

"She's in danger." Duchess told them. Seemed that she must've join the good side after Ratigan had doublecrossed her. Tony who had popped out of the sewers went to the door and listened to the conversation.

"I know that, but where is she?" asked Sky.

"They've taken her to Ratigan's. And Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Layla and Roxy are there with her." said Duchess. "And I think she's still there."

"Well thanks a lot." said Sky.

"Thanks." Kit said.

"Never mind the thanks." Duchess told them as Tony ran off back to Ratigan's. "Just give Ratigan my love and turn him inside out. Now hurry, hurry."

* * *

Back at the hideout, Ratigan was eating canned cheese as he grinned evilly. "Canned cheese? What will they think of next? Everything's packaged these days." he turned and saw his henchmen and Fidget holding the cages with the Winx girls including Bloom. "Even pretty girls."

"Boss! Boss!" said Tony coming back. He went to Ratigan and whispered in his ear. Ratigan gasped, dropping the cheese, "What? Sky? The champion troll hunter?" He returned back? "At Duchess's?"

"Sky!" Bloom whispered. She took out a piece of paper and wrote a note on it and slipped it onto the floor.

"Quick then, we must be off to the train! Grab the handles. Put your backs into it, get moving, you idiots!" Ratigan ordered as they carried the Winx girls' baskets out of the hideaway.

Fidget opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. Once it was, he said, "All clear boss."

"Let's go!" Ratigan said as he, Fidget, and the henchmen slunk through the roofs, carrying the baskets with the Winx girls in them. Meanwhile, Sky and Kit ran up to the lair.

"Bloom! Bloom!" Sky called. "Bloom, where are you?"

"Don't worry, Sky! I'm right behind you!" Kit said as he too entered the lair, ready to punch and kick some bad guy booty.

"Oh, it's no use, Kit." Sky said sadly as he began to walk out of the lair. "We're too late."

"Nobody to punch and kick!" Kit demonstrated his moves until Sky saw the letter that Bloom left flying in the air. Sky turned around and caught it.

"Wait, there's a note." Sky looked at it and read it. " _"Sky, The girls and I are being taken to the train?"_" Sky was now determined to fight Ratigan and save Bloom before she heads to Toonmerica.

* * *

End of Chapter 11

Man, Sky, you better hurry and save Bloom! The next chapter and final chapter is where while Sky fights off Ratigan and his mooks, he and Bloom kiss and make up and are united as one again. Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 12: Fight to the Finish

Here is the final chapter to this.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fight to the Finish**

At the train station, he whistle blew and the train took off, ready to go to the boat station so Bloom and the girls get dropped off. Speaking of Bloom, inside the train, she was crying as her friends try to comfort her from their boxes while Ratigan's mooks and Fidget were patrolling them so they won't escape.

"Tears of gratitude." Ratigan said, noticing her crying. "Just think. In a few hours, you and your friends will be on a boat to Toonmerica and all over the world and your new, old, rich husbands." Ratigan then noticed Kit at the end of the tracks, panting from running. "Well, well, here are your little friends, down to bid you goodbye."

"What are we gonna do, Sky." Kit panted. "I'm too (pant) tired."

"Goodbye, children!" Ratigan called. "Don't forget to write!" he then began to laugh evilly.

"Wait! Maybe if I imagine..." Sky said to himself. He then started to imagine that Ratigan is an ugly old troll. Sky smiled and pointed at his target again. He transformed into his Specialist form, grabbed Kit, put him on his back and his cape sparked, sending him off like a cheetah to the train.

Ratigan made a "What the heck?" face before he and his henchmen tried to shut the door of the car, but Kit and Sky ran through it, squishing Ratigan, Fidget and the goons and sending Kit flying into a pile of suitcases.

"Bloom? Bloom, where are you?" asked Sky.

"Sky!" Bloom called. Sky smiled, but then he was risen up and crushed by Ratigan and his henchmen who lifted up the door. Ratigan laughed evilly.

"Good work, gentlemen." Ratigan said.

"Thanks, boss." The mooks said.

Kit got out of the pile, dizzy and wearing Napolean's hat. He then noticed what happened and ran to the villains. Then he picked up Ratigan's tail and bit it really hard. Ratigan's eyes widen in pain before he screamed, "YEOW! Please, stop him someone!"

Ratigan's goons came up to Kit who was biting on his tail and glared at him. Kit noticed and stopped. He licked his palm, wiped it on Ratigan's tail as if to smooth it out and put it do9wnbefore walking off nervously with a toothy grin before he screamed and ran. The mooks went off to chase him. Fidget joined them. Because they did, the door was ready to squish Ratigan because no one was to hold it up.

"Toss him out the door boys, he ought to make quite a splash!" Ratigan said. Suddenly, the door which had Sky on it, crushed him.

"Sky! They got Kit!" Musa cried.

The door flipped over to reveal Ratigan. "Too late, Musa." Then Sky pushed the door and closed it. Outside, Ratigan is holding on for dear life while dodging his butt from getting hit over and over again with the toll signs. Meanwhile Kit was cornered until the goons and he got into a dust cloud fight. Sky joined in there until he grabbed the mooks and spun them around.

Back outside, Ratigan sighed in relief until one toll sign hit his butt, making the door go down with him in it, throwing them back inside. Sky finally threw the henchmen out until they landed on the toll sign and over and over.

Fidget groaned from the fight and said as Ratigan got inside, "We have to lighten the load."

"Oh, you want to lighten the load?" Ratigan asked. He grabbed Fidget and said, "Excellent idea." he then tossed him out the door.

When Fidget landed on the ground, he shook his fist at Ratigan and said, "Heck with you, Ratigan!" He turned to the audience and said, "I'm going to Basil's side." he then walked off.

Back inside, Ratigan had enough and grew so mad that he roared as his suit partually ripped and his hair is messed and he was starting to walk on all fours. He was no longer the gentleman he was before, he was a predatorily like ready and he was on his next plot: go with his plan but first, kill Sky. Sky was right now talking to Bloom.

"Bloom, are you alright? You look alright. I mean at least your eyes do." Sky said, seeing only Bloom's eyes from the box.

"If you let me out now, Sky, I'll show you what I really look like." said Bloom with a smile. Unknown to them, Ratigan who is now really ready to kill Sky for interfering with his plans climbed up the mountain of boxes.

"Oh sure, sure. What's the matter with me anyways. It doesn't really matter though." Sky said.

Sky opened the cage and Bloom came out. Sky's jaw dropped and he wolf-whistled at her.

Bloom blushed, "Sky, that's the nicest thing anybody's said to me. Oh, Sky, I've been such a fool." She hugged Sky and kissed him on the cheek, making him have hearts in his eyes and hearts around his head.

"I hate to break up your little reunion, but two things, what about us?" Stella said.

"Oh, okay." Sky said. He and Bloom opened up most of the cages and saw that the other girls were now wearing different types of dresses.

Stella wore a red Parisian like dress with a pink sash and lace and red shoes.

Techna wore a pale purple dress with light green details and outline. There is a strange circle on the top of her dress, a crown and a headdress in the back and mysterious wing like decorations on her back.

Layla wore an aquamarine dress with heels and a teal sash.

Musa wore a red Chinese dress with purple roses and red boots.

Flora wore a pink dress with green headdress and vines on it.

And Finally Roxy wore a purple gown with green translucent straps and bracelets.

"Nice outfits." Bloom said.

"Thanks. It was crowded in there." said Stella. "And two..." She and the other Winx Girls screamed when they saw Sky about to be crushed by Ratigan.

"Sky, look out!" Bloom screamed.

Just then, Sky moved out of the way of being crushed. He and Ratigan glared at each other and they both pounced each other and we only see them fight in shadow.

"Shouldn't we fight him?" Musa asked.

"It's Sky's fight." Flora told him.

"Come on, Sky!" Roxy cheered.

"You can do it!" Bloom said.

Just then, the cart opened and all the boxes including the boxes intended for Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Layla, and Roxy. Sky started punching the crud out of Ratigan so hard that he was seeing stars. Finally when the battle was over, Sky was about to kick him off the train, but...

"Wait, Sky." Kit said. He saw the package and read, "To Dr. Eggman. Pittsburgh, Toonsylvania." He began to crack up.

"Yeah. That's a great idea." Sky fixed up a beaten up Ratigan and said to him, "Now onto beddy-bye and when you wake up, you'll be in Toonmerica and that new rich man." He put him in the box and shut it.

"I hope he's blind." said Techna in disgust, but also laughing.

Sky began to crack up like mad, "I can't stand it! Ha, ha."

Sky, Bloom and the other Winx girls started to laugh at Ratigan's misfortune.

* * *

Now we see Paris, beautiful and happy again because Sky had returned to Bloom's love. Now the two are in a carriage with Kit in the back of it eating canned cheese while Stella and her boyfriend Brandon, Musa and her boyfriend Riven, Techna and her boyfriend Timothy, Layla and her boyfriend Nabu, Flora and her boyfriend Helia and Roxy and her boyfriend Dil Pickles are in the back of buggies making out.

Sky:_** Bloom, Bloom**_

_**My heart for you is one big throb**_

Bloom:_** Sky, Sky**_

_**My love for you is formidable**_

Sky and Bloom:_** With love here to stay**_

_**Everyday's a happy bonjour**_

Sky: _**My heart is touche**_

Bloom: _**And the world is Vive L'amour**_

Sky and Bloom:_** Buds bloom and breezes blow**_

_**Spring sings wherever we go**_

Sky:_** Bloom, Bloom**_

_**You will say "Enchante"**_

_**Once you met my poupee**_

_**Bloom**_

The Winx girls and their boyfriends waved goodbye to the audience as they pass the Eiffel Tower before we go up and see the top of the tower.

Chorus, Bloom and Sky: _**Buds bloom and breezes blow**_

_**Love sings wherever we go**_

_**Bloom, Bloom**_

_**Hear them say "Enchante"**_

_**And "hoorah" and "hooray"**_

_**Une Mois Fois Touche**_

_**Ooh-la-la**_

_**Ole**_

_**So we say en francais**_

_**Vive L'amour**_

_**Vive La Gaie**_

_**Bloom!**_

**The End**

* * *

Yay! My _"Happy Purr-ee"_ parody is finished at last. I really worked hard on this, so read and review. No flames.


End file.
